


The Dangers Of Dating A Demon

by Vera_Lefae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Humor, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Lefae/pseuds/Vera_Lefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handsome stranger in a fine suit introduces himself to an unassuming girl at a bar. Does he have an ulterior motive? (besides the obvious) at first things seem to be going well but Vera soon learns the danger of dating the sexy but sadistic King of Hell. This if my first fic so please read and review. Rated M because it will get hot in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story! Please let me know what you think!

 

The Bar

Vera sighed and looked out the window. It was a gorgeous spring evening. The sun was softly fading, streaks of light were pouring into the bar and reflecting off of her glass. This was a new place and very fancy, considering the area. This was Huntington West Virginia's first and only wine bar. She had driven here from the small town in Kentucky she called home, just for the occasion.

Vera had a deep fascination for wines and a taste for the finer things in general. But it's hard to afford the finer things on a bank teller's salary of course. Time passed slowly as she nursed her glass of Moscato d'Asti, but eventually the sunlight vanished and was replaced by a star lit night. The bar was open late so Vera did not worry about the time. She liked the new wine bar very much. Wine could be ordered in flights, which consisted of three small glasses of different wines grouped together by similar characteristics. She was currently sampling their "sparkling whites" flight when she was startled out of her inspection of the world beyond the window.

"This seat taken?" the voice was smooth and delightfully accented.

"N-no." Vera managed to stammer out. The man pulled out the chair directly opposite from her at the small high top table. He was a little on the short side, but incredibly handsome. His dark, well-tailored suit practically screamed wealth and success. He had a neatly trimmed beard and intelligent brown eyes. Vera had often prided herself on her ability to gain accurate first impressions. This man was undoubtedly very clever and very dangerous.

"You all alone Darling?" he said with a grin. Looking back later Vera would be sure she had said something smooth like "not anymore" but in reality she merely shook her head rapidly up and down.

British. The accent was certainly British. She hated to admit what it was doing to her. It didn't seem to be so much what he was saying, as how he was saying it. Vera was certain he was twice her age but somehow that didn't matter in the slightest. Vera blinked rapidly trying to force her brain to work correctly. She blushed when she realized she had been staring.

"I-I'm Vera." She said trying her best to put on a pretty smile.

"Name's Crowley." He smiled back.

"Oh" Vera said with a laugh. "Mister Crowley?"

The remark earned a raised eyebrow from the man opposite her.

"You know, like the song." She insisted. "Miiister Crowleeeyyy..." she held the tune surprisingly well.

"Oh that one." He said laughing.

"Aleister Crowley was very interesting." Vera supplied with a nod. "I read a book the other day-"

"You've read about Aleister Crowley?" he interrupted

"Yeah?" hasn't everyone? Her tone seemed to say.

"Oh, most people don't get the connection is all."

She was really liking the deep tones in his voice. But, summoning her will power, she went on.

"Hey," she grinned "what do I care if you give girls at bars your nickname."

Crowley frowned and Vera thought she saw anger flash across his face briefly, but the expression was replaced in a second with a charming smile.

"You're from Kentucky." He said matter-of-factly.

"And you're not from around here either." She shot back with a laugh.

"What gave me away?" He raised both eye brows innocently.

"The same thing that gave me away I guess. Although I really hope my accent's not too bad." She glanced into her glass of wine, feeling more self-conscious than she would ever openly admit to.

"Not at all." The stranger said gently."It's rather adorable. Very southern."

Vera knew she was blushing and continued to stare into her glass.

"You could tell the difference between my accent and the West Virginian accent?"

"Regional accents are a hobby." Vera looked at him dubiously but he seemed very serious.

Vera was surprised she had actually been able to hold a decent conversation with the highly attractive man across from her. It had been some time since she had been a part of the dating scene. She was only twenty five but had never had any luck at all with men. She had not intended to receive any male attention tonight, but was exceedingly glad she had chosen to dress up anyway. Her makeup was soft and natural and her dress was a pale blue. She had felt damn good when she left the house and was thankful, now that a handsome man was sitting near her.

"Let me buy you some wine, Love." Crowley offered.

"Oh, no." Vera's giggle was a bit more high pitched than she would have cared for. "I'm a very modern woman." She laughed

"Well, I'm afraid I'm a bit old fashioned." He replied sternly.

"You really don't have to-"

"Miss!" Crowley cut across her.

The blonde waitress came over with a smile. Vera looked at the tall skinny woman with a small amount of disdain. Vera had always seen herself as too short and too round, long and lean women like this made her feel a bit more angry than was probably rational.

"What can I get you sir?" She flashed a large, strangely genuine smile.

"A flight of sweet reds. And one of dessert wines." He said, winking in Vera's direction.

"And the ice cream." Vera added quickly.

The waitress smiled again and left. As soon as she was gone Crowley began laughing.

"I thought you were a modern woman?"

"Meh." Vera shrugged. "Besides I've always been told if someone offers you something, give them two chances to back out. If they don't take them then the offer is genuine and something they really want to do."

"I didn't offer you ice cream." He leaned a little closer to her. "I like a little bit of greed in my associates, though."

Vera couldn't tell if he was serious. But she could tell that, once again, she was blushing like no tomorrow.

The wine and ice cream were presented and quickly consumed. The glasses were only 2.5 ounces each so it did not take long to drink almost all of them. Crowley kept the conversation light and interesting. He asked about her job and her background and she was happy to tell him. It had become clear to her that this was a real date, an impromptu one, but a date none the less.

"How did you know I only like sweet wines?" she asked.

"I could just tell." He did not say any more.

"I told you where I work. What about you?"

Crowley's grin seemed very smug when he replied.

"I'm a stock broker."

"Oh come on." Vera protested. "Not around here."

"You have already pointed out I'm not from around here." Crowley said sharply. Vera still looked skeptical.

As proof Crowley slid off the jacket of his suit and handed it to her. The label very clearly said Gucci. Even Vera could see the high quality stitching that had gone into the garment. She had also noted the scent of heavenly cologne radiating off of the item in her hands. There was a strong hit of musk mingled with a hint of whiskey, and the strangest, barely detectable undertone, almost like smoke.

"It could be a fake…" she said very quietly as she handed the garment back to its owner. Or I could be dreaming, she thought. There was no way a hot, insanely rich British guy was into her. She was sure that at any moment he was going to get up laughing and say it had been fun to spend an evening with the common folk.

"I don't buy fake things." His voice had a hard edge to it that very couldn't help but find arousing.

"Sorry." She muttered, hoping she hadn't really made him mad. She was feeling a little pathetic sitting near him with her southern accent and J.C. Penny's dress. As if he could read her mind Crowley leaned in a little closer and whispered.

"That's a beautiful dress, Vera." A mix of the complement and hearing her own name come from him made her blush and look away demurely.

"Thanks."

"I bet you'd look even better out of it."

His grin was sharp and predatory and Vera knew she should be offended by such words coming from a man she had never met before, but she wasn't. Something in his grin told her that he would know exactly how to do certain things. She was suddenly nervous that he had guessed the kind of things she would like. The things she had never told anyone.

Crowley slid a still partially full glass of wine towards her.

"Drink this."

"Oh, I think I've had-"

"Now." He interrupted firmly.

Vera felt her body's reaction to his commanding tone and took the glass without another word. She drank it all. It was several moments before she could force the shame she was feeling down enough to look him in the eye. His face was pleasant but there was no mistake. He knew.

"I think we could have a lot of fun." Crowley said with a grin.

"It's like those stupid fucking books." The expletive fell from her mouth before she could stop it. She really hated those books, though. She was even more furious when they had become insanely popular. He chuckled lightly.

"Oh, there will be fucking, but it will not be like those stupid books." Hearing him use such language was almost enough to have her ready to go right then. But Vera was a very sensible girl and she knew that this was too good to be true.

"I'm sorry, but we are closing soon." The happy blonde lady said. With the tension of the moment broken Vera let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Crowley handed the lady some money and Vera noticed that he didn't even bother counting it. He stood and did the classic "ladies first" gesture while holding the door open.

The night air was warm and very pleasant. The delicious sent of flowers wafted on the steady breeze. This part of the city was deliberately kept clean and pretty. Many other parts of town she would not want to be in at night.

"I'll walk you to your car." Even though her car was almost within sight of the wine bar Vera did not protest. They walked in silence.

"Do you have children?" Crowley said with some surprise.

"What?" Vera was startled. "Oh, no." she said with realization.

He was staring at the purple Dodge Caravan that was clearly hers. There were no other cars on the street. She giggled self-consciously.

"I know, it seats six but there's only ever me." Crowley seemed to be regarding the car with suspicion.

"My dad owns a used car lot. Basically I drive whatever didn't sell fast enough. Until it dies of course. This year's model is a van. Last year was a crappy little two door."

Crowley smiled, satisfied with the answer.

"For a minute there, I thought my Intel was wrong." He seemed relieved.

"You're what?" Vera wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"My intuition." He said nonchalantly."I was afraid my intuition had been wrong. I have very keen instincts. I can read people." He leaned his face in close to hers and even though Vera had been about to protest that that was not the word he had said, she suddenly could say nothing.

Her heart was racing in her chest. Crowley continued to step toward her and Vera retreated instinctually, until she felt cool metal against her skin. She was suddenly afraid. Her mind was screaming to her that this man was dangerous but her body would not respond. Crowley closed the distance and with an unnecessary amount of force brought their lips together. The kiss was rough. Crowley dragged his hands down Vera's spine and she gasped in spite of herself. He didn't touch any part of her that would have scared her off immediately, instead keeping one hand on the small of her back and the other rested at the base of her neck. He radiated power and Vera felt she could taste it. He was domination incarnate.

When she finally broke the kiss for air Crowley tugged sharply on the hair that he had skillfully wound around his fingers. The pain was followed quickly by a rush of pure pleasure and Vera moaned in a very un-lady like manner. Crowley smiled broadly before capturing her lips again. He pressed their bodies together, pinning her against the cold vehicle. She felt a rush of nerves and pleasure when she realized exactly what was digging into the sensitive skin of her stomach.

"You are going to be so much fun, Darling." He whispered viciously into her ear. The harsh tones made her weak in the knees.

"Let me see your phone." He had pulled away and stretched his hand out expectantly. Vera stood blinking for several moments. Crowley looked as though nothing had happened but she knew she did not look so collected. She didn't even consider refusing him. She removed her phone from the small green purse she was carrying.

"What is this?" he asked wrinkling up his nose.

"What?" she said hotly. "It's a Five C."

"Your phone is too old, Pet."

Vera huffed indignantly, refusing to acknowledge what he had called her and what it did to her.

"We can't all be stock brokers." She said impatiently, trying to smooth her hair back into place.

Crowley grinned and continued to tap away on the phone.

"I'll get you a new one sometime."

Vera rolled her eyes, knowing there was no way he could be serious. He handed her back her "old" phone.

"There. Now you have my number."

"Hey!" she said realizing. "I have a pass code on there!"

But Crowley would only grin. With an exasperated sigh Vera looked down at the number he had added as "that charming Devil from the bar" the title barely fit. She raised an eye brow at him. Then looked at the number and felt her blood boiling.

"Seriously!" she practically shouted. "If you were going to give me a fake number you could have at least made it believable!"

The phone read 666. No one's number could be that short, and even if it could, surely that was not a number that would be assigned. Crowley was unaffected by her violent emotions.

"Call it." He said simply.

"Fine!" Vera hit call and was startled when it actually began to ring. Crowley's jacket pocket buzzed and for proof he took his, top of the line, cell phone out and showed it to her. Her own number flashed across the screen. She hit end call.

"Uhh sorry." She was trying not to wonder why his number was what it was.

"No worries, Love." He said pouring on the charm. "And now I have your number." He winked.

Vera smiled and looked down at her phone before carefully tucking it into her purse.

"So I'll see you-"she stopped dead. The man was gone. She looked timidly around the other side of her van, and even peered into her own back seat. He had completely vanished. I guess besides fancy suits and custom phone numbers, apparently money also gives you the ability to teleport she thought angrily. She felt more than a little uneasy as she got into her van and drove away.


	2. The Text

AN: Thank you to everyone for reading and following! I'm glad that the story does appeal to others. Please Review! These first few chapters are a little slow, but don't worry! The plot is going to get rolling!

 

The Text

Vera was not really enjoying the movie. It was tacky and overdone. She had wanted to watch the action movie with Liam Neeson being surly and shooting people in the face. Instead she was here seeing this abomination of a film. The slap stick buddy comedy was grating her nerves. Her friends had insisted though and so the decision had been made.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and, even though she knew it was rude, she slipped the device into her palm and studied it. Suddenly she felt a little dizzy. It had been two weeks since what she referred to as "the bar incident" had taken place. She was positive at this point that she had made up the sexy British guy who called himself Crowley. But there it was on the screen. "That charming Devil fr…" her phone read. She rolled her eyes. Of course such a long contact name hadn't fit. Her heart was racing. He had texted her.

"Come outside", was all it said.

Vera could feel her nerves kicking in. She hadn't been given longer than thirty seconds to make up her mind when another text flashed onto the screen.

"Now." It said simply.

Without allowing herself to think any further Vera stood. After whispering a half hearted apology and lame excuse to her two friends, she left. Vera departed the theatre somewhat cautiously, not sure what she was afraid of. There he stood. Crowley was wearing a dark suit and long over coat. His breath swirled and billowed in front of him in the cool fall air. His tie was a deep purple and lightly stripped. Vera was trying her best not to look flustered.

"What took you so long?" he sneered. Vera was brutally reminded of what his voice did to her.

"I was in the exact middle of the theatre! You try maneuvering around six fat ladies and three questionable spills in under sixty seconds." She was pleased to see he was actually laughing at the remark.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked suddenly. Vera balked at the question.

"I didn't think you would like it if I called you. You said you were old fashioned." She tried her best to sound apathetic.

"You're right, I wouldn't have liked it." Vera noticed he dropped his voice even lower to deliver this sentence. She shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, Crowley grinned.

"I've decided to woo you, little Love." He said.

"Oh…" Vera replied hesitantly. She wasn't sure if his idea of "wooing" was flattering her until she gave it up, or if he was interested in something more permanent, and she wasn't sure if she cared.

"Ok then." She replied cheerily.

"But I want you to know-"he had closed the distance between them before Vera could even register his movements. He wound one arm around her waist and spoke directly into her ear.

"This is all on my terms. I will decide what we do and when, and you'll like it." His voice had a hoarse, forceful tone and Vera was struggling to comprehend what he had actually said. She nodded shakily and Crowley relinquished his hold on her.

"Now then, you need some new perfume." The change of subject was a slap in the face for Vera.

"What?" she stammered, hoping this wasn't a rich guy way of saying "you stink."

"Well, at first I thought the scent had something of a naïve charm-" He gestured loosely with his hand "But up close it smells coarse and common. And I don't like it."

Vera raised both eye brows very high on her head.

"Well, excuse me Your Highness, I did not mean to offend thee." She did her best to mock his accent.

"I like being called that." He said with a leer. Vera had never met a man capable of using only an expression to get her blood racing.

"In any case, where is the nearest perfume shop?" Vera couldn't believe he was serious.

"Don't be a dick." She said, trying to feel bold. Crowley frowned.

"Listen Darling, I'm wearing Clive Christian No.1, it comes in a pure crystal bottle with a diamond inset on the gold stopper. I'm not going to stand around near you and your dollar store, clearance bin body spray."

Vera gave him a very skillful bitch face and turned her head away slightly. Realizing that his idea of a nice gesture was not going according to plan, Crowley switched tactics.

"Don't be like that." He said giving her an honest smile. "I'm trying to be nice! I want to buy you something-" he hesitated but apparently was unable to help himself "-that you desperatley need."

"You're not very good at being nice." Vera observed. Crowley shrugged and held his palms out in a very endearing "what'cha gonna do" gesture.

"I don't have a lot of practice."

Sighing, Vera pointed to the set of buildings across the street.

"That mall has a Macy's in it. They have a perfume counter."

Crowley turned and looked at the aforementioned shopping center with suspicion.

"Seriously?" he scoffed.

"Seriously." She replied flatly. Crowley seemed to be debating something.

"You know-"he began slowly "I could always- "

"If you offer to fly me somewhere in a private jet I will turn around right now and walk back into that horrible movie." Vera interrupted. Crowley chuckled.

"Don't trust me, Cupcake?" he asked.

"Not at all." Vera said seriously.

"Good." Crowley nodded sharply.

"Never trust anyone."

And without another word he turned and began walking in the direction of the mall. Vera hurried to catch up. They walked the short distance in comfortable silence. Crowley sneered when they reached the large glass entrance but did not say anything. Vera laughed at him when he held the door open. The greasy scent of the mall food court wafted to Vera and she realized she was starving.

"Hey, we coul-"

"I'm not eating here." Crowley interrupted. Vera laughed again.

"You're a fish out of water here, huh? Stuck with us common folk?"

"That's adorable." His tone was more than a little condescending.

"What?"

"You said 'folk'"

Vera frowned. Crowley put his hands up in mock resignation.

"Well, lead on."

Vera walked briskly in the direction of Macy's, trying not to let on how much the dig at her accent had stung her. She was sure her drawl wasn't very noticeable. She had honestly put a great deal of time and effort into keeping it out of her voice. When she was in high school she had been mocked for not having any southern twang. Crowley seemed oblivious to the fact that he had offended her and continued to walk next to her in silence. When they reached Macy's he spoke.

"They have some relatively decent looking things here." He was eyeing a smartly dressed mannequin. Vera stood beside him observing the cold female figure.

"Bleh." She grimaced

"I think they're creepy when they don't have faces."

Crowley grinned.

"Not easily spooked are you?" he asked. Vera thought about the question. She had always been slightly superstitious. More than once she had been sure she could feel eyes watching her. Sometimes her dreams were terrible.

"A little." She finally replied.

"That's a shame, really." Vera raised an eyebrow at his very serious face.

"Come on, then." He said lightly.

"I want to get out of this dump." Vera rolled her eyes but walked to the cosmetics and fragrance section none the less.

Each pretty outfit she walked by made her more and more aware of the fact that she currently wore an old t-shirt bearing a skull and her army style boots. Upon reaching the perfume counter they were greeted by a very tan, heavily made up woman. Vera struggled to contain her laughter, but Crowley paid the woman no such respect. Her eyebrows, which where one hundred percent painted on, turned down into an exceedingly ugly frown.

"What can I do for you?" she grated out. Her bright pink lips seemed to take up the whole bottom half of her face. Crowley coughed, regaining composure.

"Nothing, I'll find what I want." The woman turned around immediately and walked away. Crowley spent a very long time studying the clear glass cases that contained perfume of every kind. Vera was slowly beginning to realize the absurdity of the whole situation and she couldn't shake a very nagging feeling that something was not quite right.

"Eh, it'll do." Crowley seemed to have finally settled on something.

"Miss!" he spoke in a way Vera felt was louder than necessary. The woman came over very slowly. Crowley explained that he was ready to make his purchase. He had chosen Chanel no. 5 because, he claimed, it was the best thing he could pick out of the meager selection available. The woman was not impressed but grabbed the desired package and rang it up.

"That'll be three hundred-"

"No," Crowley interrupted

"I want them all."

"Sir, there are like, seven bottles back here." The lady protested.

"Did I ask you how many bloody bottles there were?"

Vera was surprised by the genuine anger that showed on his face. The woman seemed to want to ask something else but thought better of it.

"Crowley I appreciate it but I don't need-"Vera began. His face still looked frightening, Vera watched as he sighed and purposefully schooled his features into a more pleasant face before turning fully to look at her.

"Nonsense." He said with easy grace. "And don't argue with me."

He gave her a mind numbingly vicious smile before leaning in a little closer. "Ever."

The lady across the counter cleared her throat and gave Crowley a total that had Vera panting. Don't freak out, she told herself, so what if that's twenty percent of what you make in a year. Crowley causally removed a card from his wallet. Once the purchases were placed in a bag they left the store. Outside it was slowly becoming night. The cool evening air was exhilarating to Vera. She smiled watching Crowley as he carefully buttoned his coat up.

"Get cold easy?" she asked. He snorted.

"I'm used to a warmer climate."

"It gets pretty cold around here." Vera offered, not sure what to say to him. She was strongly feeling the awkwardness of a man she just met giving her a present that cost more than her last car. She didn't know if you thanked him or just accepted the gift and went on. While she had been puzzling, Crowley had turned and was walking around the back side of the he building. Vera followed.

"Uh, my car's the other way goof-"she didn't finish her sentence.

Crowley seized ahold of her shoulders and with a swiftness she felt was not normal, he pinned her against the brick exterior. One of his arms snaked around her waist and forced their bodies together. The kiss was deep and rough. Vera knew she should protest but found she really couldn't. His tongue darted into her mouth and she made no resistance, allowing him to control the kiss completely. He wound her hair between his fingers and gave a sharp pull, Vera gasped and tilted her head back. Crowley attacked the newly exposed skin of her neck. At first he kissed gently but the kisses soon turned into bites that were surprisingly aggressive. Crowley smiled when he felt Vera doing her best to squirm away.

"Hu-hurts." She muttered pathetically. Crowley chuckled darkly and Vera could feel her arousal increase a hundred fold. He bit a little harder before whispering;

"Say please."

Vera was angry and horny and thoroughly confused by her body's reactions in every way.

"P-please." She managed to force out. Crowley released his hold immediately and grinned at the bruise that was already forming.

"Quit acting surprised, you know what you like Darling. And I know it too." He graveled into her ear. Vera was a little too dizzy to reply. Crowley returned to kissing her. One of his hands slowly moved position from around her waist. Vera moaned a little more loudly than she would have liked when the sensitive skin of her nipple was gently squeezed. Sneaky bastard was the only sentence she could string together in her head. She hadn't even noticed his hand leaving her waist, much less it going under her shirt and somehow getting past her bra. Crowley grinned at the noises she was making.

"Yes?" he asked softly, Vera nodded. Crowley elicited more gasps and moans from his prey.

"You're a noisy one." He chuckled.

"I like that." Vera would have slid down the wall if he hadn't been holding her up. Even in her haze of pleasure Vera could still not shake that nagging question in the back of her mind. She knew there was some little fact she had noticed and needed to think about. But that was proving very difficult. Crowley's hand had slid somewhere else entirely.

"Come on Love." He said playfully, trying to undo the button of her jeans with his left hand.

"Pay us back for the perfume."

"I'm not…that's stupid…not…" Vera wasn't making very much sense and she knew it. Crowley succeeded in his task. Then it hit her. Her mind cleared like someone had dumped a bucket of water on her head.

"Wait." She said sternly.

"Nope." Crowley replied casually as he pulled her zipper down.

"Get the fuck off me." Vera shouted pushing him back violently. Crowley looked absolutely shocked. The surprise on his face quickly turned to rage. He took a few steps back, stopping short of the dumpster nearby. Vera knew it was all in her head. No one could actually be paralyzed by fear, right? But she was unable to move for several seconds even though she was trying with all her strength. Crowley breathed out slowly and his face became a calm mask. Vera promptly fell to the ground. Disoriented but unwilling to back down she scrambled up.

"I just thought of something." She said forcefully.

"Clearly." Crowley did not seem amused.

"Apparently it was important enough to ruin what was a very good time being had by all."

Vera chose to ignore him.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Oh Hell, is that what you're upset about?" he seemed more annoyed than anything.

"It took you that long to think of it?"

"Well… I was distracted." She retorted.

"What answer would you like? Hmm? That I'm stalking you? Or maybe I've hired a guy to trail you or I've tapped your phone? Maybe I put one of those tracking devices under the hood of your car? Or maybe, just maybe, you posted it on bloody Facebook!" The calm mask slipped from his face a bit as he ended his tirade.

Vera was stunned for a minute. She had been pretty sure the truth was one of the more outlandish suggestions. But she had made a post about going to the movies. She looked down at her shoes.

"I don't remember adding you on Facebook," came the feeble rebuttal. Crowley scoffed.

"Because Facebook stalking and actual stalking are on the same level." He said scornfully.

Vera wasn't sure what to say. She did regret accusing him, but at the same time she was a little glad that she had stopped things when she did. It had been an embarrassingly long time since she had gotten any, but out back of the mall was not the classiest place to be intimate. She had to keep reminding herself that she didn't even know this guy. She sighed.

"Sorry. But hey, you're the one who said not to be too trusting." She tried her best to sound light hearted.

"I'm not going to forgive you for being so rude that easily." Came the stiff response.

"You're going to have to make it up to me." He looked at her lecherously. Vera was currently buttoning her pants.

"Like what?" she laughed.

"I'll decide the next time I see you." He nodded curtly.

"But I believe some punishment is in order."

"Oh, you promise?" Vera teased.

"I'm a man of my word Darling."

The smile faded from Vera's lips. He was serious. Her stomach was doing flips. She had never even considered how to deal with a situation like this.

"Walk me back to my car?"

Crowley smiled and offered her his arm. She accepted, wondering what in the Hell she had gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, What do you guys think? Do you like where things are going?


	3. The Packages

AN: Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed, it does encourage me a great deal! So if you want fast updates the best way would be to bribe my ego with reviews! Also if at any point the story isn't making sense or has any major typos please feel free to let me know! Constructive criticism is the best!

 

The Packages

"Thank you, have a nice day." Vera intoned with mock enthusiasm. At this point in her life she was pretty good at seeming like the friendly, helpful employee management wet dreams were made of, while simultaneously not giving a shit. Being a bank teller wasn't so bad, she had to often remind herself. It was worlds above her time spent at Walmart. She had endured many horrible experiences that she now regaled her fellow tellers with like war stories. Vera had always been forced to work with the worst parts of humanity when she dealt with "the public" and after seven years of experience she was cynical.

Vera was counting the money in her drawer when she heard her friend gasp. Abby had signed for a large collection of packages, something that was not unusual, but after a moment of sorting she had suddenly become wild with excitement.

"Vera!" Abby had clasped her hands together in front of her face.

"What?" Vera was not amused.

"OH MY GOD!" Came the shrill response.

"What?" Vera was losing patience.

"Oh man!" Her friend cried.

"Dammit, Abby Jessica Dawn! What do you want!?"

"A bunch of these are for you!"

Vera looked suspiciously at the stack of packages. Five of them, along with a bright red envelope, where lined up on the counter.

"There's no return address," Abby stated, poking a package inquisitively. Vera's heart was beating wildly. There was only one person these could be from. Abby gasped again.

"Are these from the guy you ditched us for last Saturday?"

"I think so." Vera admitted

"I didn't think he was real."

"Fuck you, he's real," Vera hissed, before turning to smile pleasantly as the bank manager walked by. Abby assumed a similar, dopey grin until the woman was out of sight. With a slight shaking in her hand Vera grabbed the scarlet envelope and tore it open, there was a letter inside which read:

Dear Vera,

You will be having a romantic date with me tomorrow night. Let's say eight. Actually, dates are always at eight. Seven forty five, then. I will pick you up and transport you to what passes for a fine dining establishment in this back woods corner of the globe. After our last rendezvous it was clear to me that perfume was not all you needed. I have provided you with everything you will require to attend this event. I didn't want to hear "but I had nothing to wear" as an excuse. So I have made that occurrence impossible.

-C

P.S.

Don't open these in front of your coworkers, lest they die of jealousy. Unless you don't like them and want them dead, in which case open away. And if that fails just write me a list Darling.

Vera laughed out right at the last line.

"What? What does it say?" Abby whined.

"Nothing!" Vera quickly stuffed the letter into her pocket, much to the disappointment of her friend. There was something else in the envelope though. Vera carefully extracted two plastic gift cards. One was to the best nail salon in town. The other was for a very exclusive hair studio. Vera felt a little dizzy looking at the amount the cards were good for.

"Open them!" Abby cried, gesturing harshly to the pile of packages.

"No." Vera replied firmly.

The begging that ensued was terrible. Before she knew it Vera was surrounded by her coworkers who all seemed to feel they had a right to know what was in the mysterious parcels. Vera had seldom been so thrilled to see 4:00 on her computer screen. The curiosity was eating a hole in her stomach. Waiting to open the boxes had been the only logical choice though, she had no idea what they contained.

She couldn't get her front door unlocked fast enough. When she had finally entered her tiny apartment she tore into the packages like a wild beast. The largest box contained the prettiest dress Vera had ever seen. It was black and a little shorter than she might have liked, but the cut of it was exquisite. She quickly threw off her clothes and pulled on the new garment. It fit better than any other item she had ever worn. The gorgeous heart shaped neckline hugged her bust perfectly. She suddenly thought she looked like a real adult. Smiling she removed the dress and laid it across the back of her couch. She noticed the label proclaiming it to be Gucci. She rolled her eyes, of course it is, she thought with amusement. Vera felt a little awkward realizing that Crowley had not merely guessed her size but must have somehow known her actual measurements, which was more disturbing.

The next package contained matching black leather pumps. Vera slid one on and realized they were much higher than she had even worn before. I see no way in which that could be a problem, she thought with sarcasm. He knew her shoe size too. Vera was starting to feel a bit more uncomfortable.

Thankfully the next package revealed a necklace, something not size specific. The necklace was made of black metal and glittering red jewels that Vera decided were definitely not precious stones…probably only crystals or something. The thought of the stones being rubies was not something she was willing to consider. The next package was full of some of the most expensive makeup brands Vera had ever heard of, and some fancy European ones she did not know. She was feeling a little woozy considering the price of all these objects. Crowley's generosity was both alluring and frightening. She couldn't help feeling there was a motive to it. Maybe one besides sex, though she very much hoped sex was involved.

Vera studied the last package, something inside her already knew what lay within. When the box was torn open Vera shook her head. It was a lingerie set, she had been right. It was the prettiest little black lace get up she had ever seen. There was a bra and matching panties. She noted the panties were bikini cut not thong style, classy.

All Vera could do was resign herself to the date. She couldn't even bring herself to think about what the cost of these items had been. She wondered if Crowley was only doing all of this because she had doubted his wealth when they had first met. It seemed like a plausible reaction. His way of saying "say my suit's a fake will you, here are some presents I'll casually give you that cost more than a year's rent." In fact, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed that was a very likely thing for Crowley to do. Vera hadn't known him for long but she had come into contact with him enough to know he was an arrogant bastard. She didn't mind that particularly in a man, especially when they could back it up. Crowley, it seemed, could.

It was Thursday and the date was planned for the next evening. She had to work tomorrow and didn't know how on earth she was supposed to get appointments now for her hair and nails. She was mildly offended that her date had deemed these appointments necessary for her to keep. However, she was not about to turn down a visit to the fanciest salons in town, especially when someone else had paid for it. She decided to give the hair shop a call.

"Studio 23, how can I help you?" the woman sounded beyond bored.

"Uh, I need an appointment for-"

"Booked," the woman interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"We are completely booked."

"Oh, uh I have a gift card I got today, how long are they good for?" Vera was very unhappy with the ladies attitude but maybe she would go back later. She'd just have to get her hair done somewhere else tomorrow.

"Wait," the lady sounded hesitant.

"Is your name Vera?"

"Yes…"

"The gentleman who bought the card made you an appointment for tomorrow evening."

Vera sighed

"When?"

"Well…" the lady sounded a little embarrassed.

"Any time you want to come in."

"What?"

"He said he didn't know what time you would be able to do so he uh, paid quite a bit to be able to book our best stylist for the whole evening. Any time between four and seven." Vera was a little surprised.

"I'll come in around then."

"When?" the lady asked in a hurry. Vera hung up the phone. No fucking way was she giving a definite time so that jerk could schedule more appointments, especially if Crowley had already paid for her time.

The story was the same at the nail salon. Anytime between four and seven. If she wasn't nervous before she was now. Vera was dreading working tomorrow. It was going to be impossible to pretend to be interested in her job, when all she wanted to think about was Crowley. She had already catalogued a thousand ways this date could be a disaster. And a thousand more ways it could be the best night of her life.


	4. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexy stuff is really going to get rolling soon! Sorry about the cliff hanger but the best way to encourage me to update quickly is to appeal to my ego with reviews! Thanks so much for reading!

 

The Date

Vera threw her front door open. She was so nervous she thought she could vomit. She was trying not to though, vomiting was not sexy. Though I guess maybe to some people it is, she thought as she sat her keys down. I guess everything is sexy to someone. She shook her head, it was time to focus. She had spent all of yesterday shaving practically every inch of her body, so at least that was already done. She hastily put on some casual clothes, tossing her blazer and slacks into the hamper. Then she rushed out the door, desperate to get everything done in time.

The nail salon was a very classy place and the people were surprisingly nice. She took advantage of every service they offered. She had a manicure, a pedicure with massage, and had some fancy oil rubbed into her skin. Even after all of this there was still money left on the card.

Next was her hair. She was washed, cut and then styled. The woman didn't say a word to her and Vera didn't care. She was focused on accomplishing everything on her list. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose up do with large, soft curls spilling out, it looked fantastic. She went ahead and had her eyebrows done while she was there. When the woman at the front desk gave her the total she snorted but handed over the card. The desk lady seemed a bit offended but didn't say anything.

When Vera returned home she continued her quest to look perfect. She used the fancy lotions that had been in the box of cosmetics and then started on her face. At this point it was no surprise that every shade in the box was a perfect match for her skin. Vera had some skill with makeup, and this was the good stuff. Some of the products were unfamiliar to her, and also in French, which made figuring them out even harder. She decided to stick with what was in English. Soon, even she had to admit, she was looking pretty good.

The clock read seven. She was trying not to get sweaty, in fact she was waiting till the last second to put her dress on, hoping to keep it fresh. A light ding sounded from another part of the house. Vera practically ran to the living room. She snatched up her phone. A text from "that charming Devil fr…"

"Send me your address." was all the text said. Vera smiled.

"Can't you use your magic rich guy powers to find it out?" she replied.

"Of course, but it would be much cheaper if you just sent it to me." Vera was grinning like an idiot and didn't care. She could hear the sarcasm in his response.

For some reason she wasn't entirely sure she liked the idea of giving him her home address. He had sent her packages to her work because she had mentioned her place of employment on their first meeting. Which was pretty concrete evidence he didn't know where she lived. Vera couldn't really justify her hesitation. She liked this guy, knew she was willing to…be intimate with him, and knew he was not going to steal any of her things, but there was just something about him that still scared her. She knew that he was dangerous, for Vera, first impressions were never wrong.

After a moment of internal struggle Vera sighed and typed her address into the phone. She did not specify which apartment number was hers though, and that made her feel a tiny bit better.

"Hope you're ready, Darling." Vera was feeling weak in the knees. She sat the phone down and after a deep calming breath returned to getting dressed.

The panties he had sent fit and the bra was absolutely the best fitting bra she had ever tried on. I'm going to have to talk to him about not being creepy… because this is creepy. Awesome, but creepy. She had to admit though, that it was convenient to already have an outfit picked out. Otherwise finding what to wear would have been a huge ordeal. It was impossible to ignore that the submissive in her was a little excited by the fact that she had been given exactly what he wanted to see her in and that he would know that she had done what he wanted.

At seven forty two Vera was standing in front of her mirror. She had applied her Chanel perfume and stood admiring herself. She looked like an actual adult. With a flourish she spun around and strutted back and forth, trying to build some confidence in what she had started mentally referring to as her "way too high" high heels. She actually felt attractive, even with all of her self-loathing and body issues she thought that maybe, just maybe, she really was pretty after all.

Vera walked slowly out onto her balcony and turned to see the parking lot off to the right. She watched a very sleek black car roll up. There was no way it wasn't Crowley. The car parked in a spot right beside the sidewalk that led from the building. Vera grabbed the small black clutch that she had bought on clearance years ago but had never had a reason to carry. Her phone said it was exactly seven forty five. With a grin she decided to wait before going down. If he blows the horn I'm not going down there. With her heart pounding she stood by the balcony and surreptitiously glanced out at the parking lot until her phone read seven fifty. After a quick struggle down the stairs Vera did her best to look confident as she strode toward the black car. She rolled her eyes. It was a Rolls Royce. Of course it is. She could see Crowley watching her from inside the car, he gave her a crooked smile as she opened the door and climbed in.

"Waiting to see if I'd blow the horn?" He grinned.

"No!" Vera denied hastily. She was blushing already. Thirty seconds in his presence and she was already turning red.

"You look fantastic," he said earnestly. Vera turned away from him slightly. Willing her face not to go red. A tactic which failed miserably when Crowley placed a hand on her knee and whispered directly into her ear.

"Are you wearing the knickers I sent you?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. Vera shoved him off of her laughing,

"God you're British!"

Crowley laughed too.

"Well?" he repeated after a moment.

"That's none of your business." She retorted.

"Come on," he prodded.

"You'll just have to find out." She stopped laughing instantly. Shit! Shit! Why did I just say that?! Crowley raised both eye brows.

"Sounds perfect to me, Darling." He was grinning in a very unnerving way. Vera giggled, it was high pitched and she instantly hated it.

He backed the car up and pulled out of the parking lot, still smiling. Vera noticed that the car was incredibly smooth and, of course, beautiful on the inside.

"I would have expected you to have a chauffeur." She teased.

"Only when I want the limo." He replied seriously.

"But it's a little conspicuous. And I wanted some privacy." He winked at her. Vera was giggling again. God I'm an idiot. She was feeling more nervous by the second.

"You really do clean up well." He said smiling.

"Hey, Buddy, this is our first date I actually knew about beforehand, so you gotta cut me some slack."

Crowley sat silent for a few moments.

"Did you just call me buddy?"

Vera snorted.

"Not something you're used to being called, huh?" She was laughing.

"I can't say it is."

Vera decided to change the subject.

"You, uh, look really good too." She wasn't lying. His suit was black and well-tailored, like always, and his tie was a rich deep red. It took her several seconds to connect that the fabric was the exact same shade as the jewels in the necklace she was wearing. He seemed even more commanding and sure than usual, as though everything was going according to plan. Crowley smiled at the compliment.

"Where are we going?" She had been dying of curiosity.

"Well, this part of the world isn't really known for culinary delights beyond fried chicken and bourbon."

"Watch it." She warned, Crowley laughed and went on.

"We are going to the nicest establishment I could find in Huntington. I would have preferred to take you to Charleston or Lexington, but you still seem a little skittish."

Vera was blushing again, but he was right. She was glad they weren't going very far from home.

"Ok." She smiled guiltily.

"And Bourbon is awesome by the way. I can drink peach Bourbon like a pro."

"I'll bet you can." Crowley replied with a devious sort of smile. Vera opened her mouth but was cut short by a loud buzzing. Crowley growled and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Sorry, got to take this." He muttered. Vera nodded.

"What?" He barked into the phone. Vera could not hear the words of the other speaker distinctly, only a tiny whining sound.

"Johnathan you've got to be bloody kidding me."

The other person was talking rapidly.

"If you blow this deal Johnathan I will destroy you." Vera raised her eyebrows. Crowley was one hundred percent serious.

"It's the fucking Pope, Johnathan of course we can do that for him."

More whining from the other end.

"I know you don't have the juice, but I do, moron!" Crowley lowered his voice.

"I will not change my plans for your incompetence. Tell him we can do it and tell him it'll be done by Sunday. And I swear, if you don't call me back tomorrow and tell me the deal is finished I will tear you apart one atom at a time, do you understand me?"

Vera heard a rushed reply. Then Crowley hung up the phone. He sighed heavily.

"Yeesh, I'd hate to be Johnathan." She said smiling, feeling an odd sort of tension in the pit of her stomach.

"My dear, I'm positive you'd do a much better job."

"Sounds like an important client." She laughed.

"You have no idea." Crowley was laughing too.

"I hope it works out for you."

"It always does." His smile was indecipherable.

A few moments of silence later and they had arrived at the restaurant. It was a small but elegant looking white building. Crowley parked and then turned to look at her.

"I hope you enjoy yourself here, but don't forget that you still have some punishment coming." He grinned like this was a perfectly normal thing to say.

"I- uhh-"Vera stammered but Crowley had already gotten out of the car. She breathed deeply, trying to force herself to stop being excited. Come on body, can you just let me think rationally for once? Is that too much to ask? Apparently it was.

The restaurant was absolutely gorgeous on the inside. It was a very contemporary shade of tiffany blue with huge crystal chandeliers. Large paintings hung on every wall. They were all by local artists and had little price tags by them. The hostess led them to a small secluded table towards the back of the restaurant. Crowley thanked her and the lady smiled widely. Vera was hit again by the strange sense of absurdity that seemed to befall her when she was with Crowley. She was sitting in the fanciest eating establishment she had ever seen, wearing a dress and accessories she could never have bought on her own, across form a man that she knew nothing about and who was at least twice her age, and she loved it. It was crazy and it was more insane that she wasn't running away. She knew in her heart that there was no way this could end well, but she didn't care. It was her time to have a little fun. She was tired of always being responsible and she was tired of sitting alone on Friday night watching Mythbusters. If this guy wanted to be her controlling, handsome, rich boyfriend she was going to accept it. She wondered for a moment if that made her a bad person.

"Problem?" The noise broke her out of her contemplation.

"No." she said quickly. She looked down at her menu. There was a sea of words she knew from watching a great deal of Food Network, but she had no idea what any of these things actually tasted like.

"Pork Osso Bucco, Steak Frites, Spinach truffle linguini, this place is fancy." She smiled at her date.

"Eh, it's ok," he replied, "What do you want?"

"Oh, you're going to let me order?" she teased. Crowley smiled a very broad, unsettling smile.

"While I'm glad you had already accepted the possibility of my ordering for you, I thought that tonight at least, I would give you the illusion of control." There were those harsh tones again. Vera was fighting to keep her face pale. Don't react don't react don't react.

"H-how nice of you." She hoped she sounded light and care free.

"I thought so." He knew what his words had done and his face showed it. Vera was suddenly very interested in her nails and studied the result of her expertly done manicure. When she dared to glance up Crowley was still smiling.

The waitress showed up shortly afterward. Vera was very glad for something else to focus on. Their waitress was an extremely pretty brunette with dark red lipstick. Crowley ordered the Filet Mignon but Vera went with the Porter House. It sounded the least fru-fru of all the dishes. The waitress smiled and walked away. Vera watched her leave appreciatively out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse you." Crowley said accusingly.

"What?" Vera asked defensively.

"You continue to be a very interesting study." He didn't sound angry.

"What? I just liked her shoes!" Vera hoped she sounded convincing.

"Then let me go ahead and state, the next time we are out if we have a male server you had better not"- he coughed delicately "be interested in his shoes." He emphasized "shoes" so that his meaning could not be misunderstood.

"Oh, but it's ok if I like the waitress's shoes?" she laughed "that's very typical."

"I didn't say it was ok. I said it was interesting." Vera got quite, not sure of what to say. She had noticed his casual mention of next time though, and that had made her very happy. It was time to change the subject.

"Where do you live?" Crowley raised a suggestive eyebrow at the comment.

"Why? Wondering how fast I can get you back to my place? Well, if we leave now-"

"Cool it, mister. No, I'm wondering why a millionaire or whatever keeps hanging around my town of thirty thousand. It's a little creepy really." She grinned mischievously at him.

"If you must know I have a lovely little summer home in Lexington I-"

"It's fall."

"Don't interrupt me." He scolded seriously, before continuing.

"I was on my way home from a conference up north when I stopped in that dreadful little town we met in. That bar was the only place for miles that had any class at all. As for my continuing interest in the area, I would have thought that was obvious." He gave her a searching look that Vera was sure could see straight into her brain, and probably under her clothes too. She was blushing…again.

"Why do you have a home in Lexington?"

Crowley told her about his horses. Apparently he had set up this second home so that he could have his own stable. Vera was amused but tried not to let on. Of course he had thoroughbred horses, why wouldn't he? The more they talked though, it became obvious he had a genuine interest in the animals and the sport. Vera had always loved horses too and was able to keep up with him in the discussion extremely well.

Soon their meals were presented. The food was plated beautifully and Vera was extremely excited to eat something that could be featured on one of the TV shows she liked to watch. This time when the waitress turned to leave Vera was careful to be staring down at her plate. She missed Crowley's triumphant smile.

The dinner was wonderful and the conversation was light and pleasant. They discovered a common love for reading and had even read many of the same books. When prompted, Crowley explained how being a stock broker worked and Vera nodded politely, pretending to understand his jargon. The wine Crowley had ordered was fantastic and Vera had drank three glasses before she had even stopped to consider if this was a good idea. After dinner Crowley ordered dessert and more wine. Vera had never eaten a Crème Brulee but soon discovered it was fantastic. After the sweets were eaten and more wine was consumed Vera was feeling incredible. She had always been able to handle her liquor, so she was by no means drunk, merely in that exhilarating stage of tipsiness where one feels like the most attractive, intelligent person in the world and everything seems a bit funnier than it would otherwise.

Crowley paid for dinner and steered Vera back to his car. Vera giggled self-consciously as she took an extra moment to buckle the seat belt.

"Drink too much, Sweetheart?" Crowley asked with a grin.

"No." Vera insisted immediately.

"I'm… just feeling good. That's all." Crowley looked at her lecherously but did not say anything.

The ride back to her house seemed shorter than the drive up somehow. As they pulled into a parking spot Vera realized she had a choice to make. How far did she want this to go? Her heart was pounding and her nerves were starting to clear her head a bit. She turned and looked at Crowley who had an expression of absolute calm on his face. Somehow that made her feel so much worse. She realized her hands were shaking, ever so slightly, as they lay clasped in her lap.

"Thanks for dinner," Vera began clumsily, "and uh, all this stuff." She gestured toward her own body. Crowley smiled.

"My pleasure."

His choice of terminology was not helping.

"So do you uh, maybe want to uh... you know... my house is pretty small but-"Crowley held up his hand and Vera stopped speaking immediately.

"Listen Darling, I'm going to be blunt. Think hard about this. I have never forced any one and I never will. But if you invite me up, we both know what is going to happen. So go ahead and make that decision now. Because you're not going to be able to unmake it after I walk in that door."

Vera let out a breath. At least he had laid it out for her. She appreciated honesty. This was something that she wanted, that much was clear to her. But she still felt a little leery of the man next to her. She gathered up some courage.

"What is going to happen, Crowley?"

Crowley wasted no time in responding, he grabbed a fist full lovely curls and yanked her head down before leaning over and speaking directly into her ear. Vera gasped at the pain but was immediately filled with the rush that always followed it.

"If you let me in that door, I'm going to fuck you. Exactly how I want until you can't take it anymore. You're going to do everything I say and you're going to love it. There will be no going back and there will be no backing out. Understand?" The mixture of his harsh words and warm breath in her ear made her shiver. A tiny moan escaped her lips and Vera realized with a start that she was more turned on than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Yeah I get it."

Crowley relinquished his hold and Vera sat up. She took a deep breath. I know this is a mistake but I don't fucking care. With her decision made Vera opened the car door. She turned over her shoulder and said;

"You coming, or what?"

Crowley laughed outright before stepping out of the car.


	5. The Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; Ok people, here's where the story starts earning it's mature rating. If you are easily offended turn your pretty eyes away now, actually why did you start reading this in the first place? If you are not easily offended please enjoy! This is my first time writing a sex scene, I hope it reads well. Thank you all for your interest and kind reviews! I'm dying to know how this chapter reads, so please review! Enjoy!

 

The Dessert

The walk up to her apartment had never seemed longer. A combination of wine and nerves had rendered her very unsteady in her high heels. Crowley was following behind her at a close distance, practically radiating pride. When she reached her number she stood in front of the door for a second, fumbling as she looked for the keys. They weren't in her purse. She looked again in every single pocket of the tiny bag.

"Shit!"

"Don't tell me you changed your mind." Crowley said with a small sigh. "Though I suppose I did say 'once I walk through that door'"

"No, Ass, I can't find my keys." She clamped her hand onto her forehead. "They're inside on the table, I fucking know it!"

Crowley pushed past her and grabbed the door handle.

"Well, it's a good thing you also forgot to lock the door."

"No I didn't-"

But at that moment the door did indeed swing open

"I know I locked it!" Vera objected. She always locked her door.

"Obviously you didn't." Crowley gestured to the fully open door. Vera took a tentative step into the house and Crowley followed. Vera jumped as the door slammed shut. She turned and faced Crowley, she was about to say something when he reached forward and grabbed her by both shoulders. He grinned and then pushed forward knocking her to the ground easily.

"What the fuck?" Vera screeched.

"Be quite." Crowley commanded as he reached down and forced the girl up onto her knees. Vera clamped her mouth shut. Crowley grabbed the back of her head and forced her to look up at him.

"Normally, I might start a little slower but you were very rude the last time we were together. And you were also rude tonight. I'm afraid I can't let such actions go unpunished. So shut the fuck up and do what I say." His voice was deep and harsh and his grip on the back of her head was painful and fantastic. Vera had been waiting for a guy like this, but she was also terrified that she may have gotten exactly what she fantasized about. Vera whimpered and then immediately felt shame come crashing down on her.

"There's a good girl." He congratulated and her embarrassment increased ten-fold. With his free hand Crowley unzipped his trousers. He tugged Vera upward slightly until she was at exactly the right level. He pulled out his already hard dick.

"Open."

Vera shook her head slightly, still a little dazed. Crowley twisted her hair viciously. He was no longer interested in playful tugging, this was hard enough to pull hair out by the roots. Shocked, Vera opened her mouth to cry out in pain. Crowley used the opportunity to thrust himself inside. Vera tried to pull back but was unable to move. His other hand was now also on the back of her head forcing her to remain in position.

"Bite down, and I'll kill you." He stated matter-of-factly. He pulled in and out of her mouth and Vera felt her treacherous body respond with arousal. Intellectually she knew being objectified in such a way should disgust her, but it didn't. She loved it and hated that she loved it. Crowley grunted in pleasure as he found a solid rhythm. Vera moaned in spite of herself.

"Mmm that's what you like isn't it?" Crowley's voice was condescending enough to make tears start to form in her eyes. Unaware or unaffected by this Crowley went on.

"Don't act like you don't love it. Everyone has a kink of some kind, Darling. Now let's see if we can't find out where your pain threshold is." Crowley shifted his hips and began pushing way past what was comfortable for her, he stopped only when he was sure he could not force even another centimeter of his dick down her throat. Vera gagged horribly and tried her best to push him away. Crowley only tightened his grip on the back of her head and would not allow her to move an inch. The pain of the intrusion was sharp in the back of her throat and against her will tears slowly leaked out of her tightly shut eyes. Vera couldn't breathe. She tapped repeatedly at his legs, which in every other blow job she had ever given, told the other person he was going too far and needed to let up. Crowley, of course, paid no attention to her pleas. Her body went rigid and she put serious force into trying to get away from him. Crowley's response was to slap her soundly across the face. Vera gasped as the pain blurred her thoughts and she stopped fighting him.

She had given plenty of blowjobs and even considered herself pretty good at them. This, however, was not a test of her skill. He wasn't allowing her to pleasure him, he was using her to pleasure himself, Vera was painfully aware of the distinction. She moaned heavily, no one had ever been so rough with her before. Crowley was the first man to refuse to consider her comfort and to her horror Vera was starting to fully realize just how aroused she was.

There was no denying she hated her reaction to what was happening and also no denying she wouldn't stop it for any amount of money. For Vera the shame of being controlled was part of the pleasure. She wanted to be told what to do and also wanted to resist obeying with all of her might. Every command seemed like a challenge even if she actually had a desire to perform the requested task. The rush came from giving in.

After a few moments Crowley's thrusts became faster and a bit less perfectly timed. Vera was still periodically gagging and trying her best to get even just a few inches further away from him.

"Hold still." Crowley panted. Vera did as she was told, despising herself for it even while she did it. After just a few more thrusts Crowley climaxed. He tilted Vera's head back and came down her throat. He still didn't let go. Vera coughed and wretched in a very unattractive way, clawing at his hands on the back of her head. Which earned her another painful smack. She dropped her arms to her sides. When he was finally finished Crowley relinquished his hold on her hair. Vera toppled backwards. She landed with her legs splayed out to the side. She leaned over a bit, still coughing. She swallowed and hissed when she realized how badly it hurt to do so. She glared up at Crowley who was calmly zipping his pants. He smiled down at her.

"Are you going to get up, or do you want it right there?"

Vera scrambled up quickly. She was more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. As badly as she wanted to be a sexy, confident woman it seemed she was still a bit more insecure than she had originally thought.

"Tha-That hurt Crowley." She muttered, she could feel her embarrassment threatening to become anger.

"I know." He said simply.

"No, I mean it actually hurt. Not just playful swat on the butt hurt, that…that actually hurt."

"I know." He was more forceful with the sentence.

"Well I-"

"Don't even try to say you didn't enjoy that."

"I didn't-"

Crowley closed the distance between them in a second. He caught her by the shoulder and forced her up against the nearby wall. Her head made contact painfully with the flat surface. With his other hand he grabbed her wrist and pulled it around behind her back at an uncomfortable angle. Her right cheek and chest were pressed up against the wall. He used his hand to slide her face further down.

"Don't even try to tell me you don't want this. Look at you." Vera was panting heavily, the anticipation making her jumpy. Crowley removed his hand from the back of her head and gripped her hip bone so tightly it hurt. At the same time he took a step forward placing his groin up against her ass, which he had expertly forced to arch out. Vera hissed in pleasure as he gently thrust against her. There were many layers of clothing in the way and she knew he was trying to teasing her. Unfortunately for her it was working. Vera moaned heavily.

"See." Crowley said softly. He slid his hand forward and under the hem of her dress. Vera gasped as his fingers made contact with her achingly sensitive pussy. He stroked gently but left the thin panties in the way, she could feel them sticking to her skin. Vera whimpered in a way that was so pathetic she would later deny ever having made such a noise.

"You're soaked. There's no reason to try and lie." The tiny bit of pressure on her clit was driving her insane and her wrist was in agony from his hard grip. She struggled to get a coherent sentence out.

"Safe… safe word for scene to…to…need..." She knew she wasn't making any sense. Crowley scoffed.

"You don't need a safe word, Cupcake. I won't hurt you too bad." Warning bells went off at that and Vera's head cleared up a bit.

"No. No way Crowley. I need a safe word and you have to respect it or I'm not doing anything with you." She did her best to sound confident. Crowley let go of her and Vera turned around to face him. He seemed to be considering her. Not considering what she had said, but considering her as a human being, he tilted his head slightly and Vera was sure he knew every secret she had ever tucked away in her mind.

"As I said, I'm not going to force you…well not in a way you don't like that is. But a safe word gives you control of the situation and I'm not a fan of that." Vera understood what he was saying. It was a point she had seen debated many times on different forums all across the internet.

"I'll only use it if I think what you're doing is going to actually injure me. Or if you hit one of my hard limits. I swear I won't use it just because something hurts a little." Crowley sighed.

"Fine, but once you trust me I am taking the safe word privilege away."

Vera nodded. She hated to halt the moment by discussing safety protocol but it seemed imperative.

"If you can get me to trust you that will be ok." Crowley still looked a little put off.

"Do you have a word in mind?"

"Let's go traditional. Yellow means 'hey I don't like that ease up' and red is 'holy shit stop that right now'."

"Fine." Crowley sounded a little like a child who didn't get exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Without another word Crowley grabbed her by the wrist hard enough to hurt. He dragged her down the hall way and threw open her bedroom door. Vera was very glad she had decided to clean. Crowley grabbed her by the shoulders and actually tossed her down onto the bed. He was on top of her in a second. Their lips crashed together and Vera struggled for air. Crowley's hands were everywhere all at once. Vera could do very little besides moan as he caressed each different part of her body. Crowley released her lips and said in a low serious tone;

"Take the dress off, now."

Vera didn't hesitate. Fighting the flush that she knew was spreading across her face she slowly tugged her dress over her head. Crowley let out a low whistle in appreciation.

"I knew you were wearing them." He chuckled as he traced the lacy outline of her bra.

"Yeah, yeah we're all very impressed." She tried to put in as much sarcasm as possible.

Crowley grinned and slid off his jacket. He tossed it casually over his head. Vera tried not to look like a goofy teenager as she watched him pulling off his clothes. Next he removed his tie, Vera noticed he did not toss it away but placed it on the nearby night stand instead. He unbuttoned his shirt. Vera was stunned when it was removed, not just because he was in pretty good shape physically, something she hadn't necessarily expected, but because of the tattoos.

The entire left side of his chest was dominated by a beautiful koi fish and waves, done in the traditional Japanese style. Each arm sported a huge tattoo of a dragon that went from the top of his shoulder down to his elbow. One was red and the other was blue. The tattoo with the red dragon also had a large Japanese symbol. Vera instantly liked them very much but decided to wait for a less sexy moment to ask about them. When Crowley had his shirt undone and tossed to the side he stood up and quickly removed his pants. Vera grinned at his red silk boxers.

"What?" he said smiling "they're comfortable."

He started kissing her again and Vera loved it. He slowly kissed down her jaw and continued going lower until he was nipping at the sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder met. He bit down, hard. Vera hissed in pain but said nothing. Crowley slid his hand downward, this time going beneath her lace panties. Vera was panting as he worked her body over with simultaneous pain and pleasure. His finger gently traced circles around her sensitive clit and his teeth continued to clamp down harder on her neck. Vera's panting became more rhythmic.

"Tsk tsk…" He chided

"Don't come already Vera."

Vera moaned when he said her name. She fought to hold onto at least a shred of dignity.

"The-then stop that." She managed to get out. Crowley smiled against the skin of her neck and removed his hand. He was laying on his side, she was flat on her back. He tugged at her bra strap before commanding.

"These things. Take them off. Now." Vera could feel her face burning with embarrassment. This was not the usual fumble till your clothes are off and then go at it type of sex. Crowley was cool and calculating about every step.

"I don't think I will." She said quietly, feeling very exposed already. She was curious to see how he would react to her refusal.

"That wasn't a bloody question." Crowley's hand had slid around her throat. He wasn't hurting her, merely implying how easily he could.

"No." Vera answered meekly. His grip tightened. Small colored lights appeared in her vision but Vera continued to shake her head. She wanted to see how far he was wiling to go and how long she could last. After a moment Vera could barely breathe. The panic hit her all at once.

"Y-Yellow." She only just managed to hiss out the safe word. Crowley lessened his grip but did not let go. Starting to get really frightened Vera nodded franticly up and down. Crowley released her and without a word Vera worked to remove her bra, then her panties. She felt ashamed and excited as Crowley gazed down at her.

"Good girl." He congratulated. Vera could feel a thrill of lust run through her body.

"On your knees."

Vera's body responded to his harsh, commanding voice before she had consciously made a decision. She got up onto her knees. Crowley got behind her. She gasped as he teased her opening. She was more sensitive than she had ever been in her life. Crowley put just the head of his dick against her entrance and slowly worked it in and out. Unable to help herself Vera pushed back, wanting more. The man behind her chuckled darkly before putting a hand on her hip, holding her still. Vera growled in frustration.

"Crowley!" she whined. He leaned a little lower down before replying.

"Beg me."

Vera looked over her shoulder in disbelief. Crowley looked very serious, there was a cruel gleam in his eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me. Beg."

Vera's face was burning. Crowley continued his teasing strokes. Vera supposed she might as well give up on the whole "keep my dignity thing".

"P-please," She whispered. Her breath hitched, the anticipation was killing her.

"What was that Darling?" Crowley's voice was so calm and even he could have just as easily been asking her for directions.

"Come on Crowley, just do it already!" She hated the desperation showing so plainly in her voice.

"Do what?"

Vera made a noise that was half way between a growl and a sigh.

"Fuck me!"

"Now all together." He said, as though she were a particularly stupid child.

"Dammit Crowley fuck me! Please! Pleeaassee!"

"See, that wasn't so hard."

Without another word he pushed all the way in.

"Fuck!" The word was a barely audible whisper. Crowley grinned. His angle was perfect, his timing, his thrusts, his grip on her hipbones, everything was perfect. Vera was using the last of her willpower to keep from incoherently babbling his praises, or screaming loud enough to wake the neighbors. Though she did periodically mumble curse words. Crowley seemed to approve of this.

"Come on." He encouraged.

"Make some noise for me." Vera groaned deeply. She was loving and hating the way he always seemed to know exactly what to say. She stopped holding herself back. She panted and moaned and growled and thoroughly enjoyed herself. She noticed Crowley was groaning too. His expressions of pleasure only served to turn her on even more. Crowley leaned down a little before speaking in a voice so drenched with lust Vera actually felt a tingling sensation rush through her body.

"Who's my little Whore?"

Vera's whole body shook.

"Wha-what?" Vera didn't think it was possible for her to get any wetter, apparently she was wrong.

"I said-"Crowley pulled out and with vicious force grabbed Vera and flipped her onto her back. He gripped each of her ankles and raised them to shoulder height, grasping so tightly she sucked in a breath. He slipped himself back inside her and continued his relentless pace. Vera was beside herself as she looked up into his face as he went on;

"Who's my little Whore?"

She was gasping. She had never been more ashamed of herself and she had certainly never been more wholly and fully aroused. She could feel herself getting close.

"M-me?" Her voice was a tiny sound but she knew Crowley had heard it.

"That's right. You are and you fucking love it."

Vera was getting closer every second. Crowley's thrusts were speeding up.

"Say it again." He instructed firmly, though his own voice broke slightly as he neared his climax.

"Me. I-I am." She half spoke, half moaned the words. Crowley growled his agreement. Vera could feel her body tightening, each stroke hitting that perfect place inside her. She continued to whimper in response to his question, confirming over and over that she was his.

Her orgasm was the most intense thing she had ever experienced. Climaxing for her was usually like a wave breaking, this was more like a hurricane. Vera arched her back and bit down on her lip so hard she tasted copper. She was dimly aware of the fact that Crowley was also moaning, only nowhere near as loud. She panted as each surge of pleasure wracked her body. Crowley had not stopped thrusting. For the first time in her life she felt a second wave of pleasure crash through her. This orgasm was not as powerful as the first but when her body had finally calmed down she was an incoherent mess.

"Good?" Crowley asked with a charming grin. All Vera could do was nod. She literally could not move. He set her ankles down once he had removed himself.

"That was good," he responded to the question she had not asked. He laid down gracefully beside her with his arms up over his head. He smiled at his exhausted date.

"I want you to know that I went easy on you. Next time I won't settle for such vanilla sex. I hope you appreciate that I was trying not to break you," He paused, "well not all at once anyway."

Vera looked at him blearily. Her body was screaming at her and she was starting to fully realize just how badly her throat hurt.

"That was too vanilla?" She whispered. Crowley smiled a very dark smile before answering.

"You'll find I can be very cruel if the mood strikes me."

Vera could feel arousal stirring in the pit of her stomach but was too tired to want to acknowledge it. She knew that she shouldn't let herself seem so sentimental but she didn't care. With her last bit of strength she crawled up beside Crowley and placed her head on his chest. He put his arm around her. Vera couldn't see the cold calculation in his eyes as he performed the gesture and the self-satisfied smile that graced his features. Things were going better than Crowley could have hoped.

Vera sighed contentedly and even though she was sure it was wrong, she felt safe and comfortable. She hadn't been held in a long time. He won't be here when I wake up she thought with a pang of remorse. But she didn't care. This had indeed been one of the best nights of her life. Even though she knew she was going to drown in this water, she was still glad she had chosen to dive in.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write! Many more chapters still to come, I hope to get them out fairly quickly. Please R&R!


End file.
